When it Rains
by Jesusfreak124
Summary: Naruto is a young neko orphan taken in by the Uchiha family. Howver, growing up where those who are differetn are treated like animals, life is not easy. And only his family can protect the young neko. However, evil never takes a break and Naruto might be force to face his fears. Along the way feelings between him and a Uchiha arises, and they must hide it and stay alive. Review.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down on a cold, dark night in early March. The wind blew through the streets. Everyone seemed to be safely tucked in their beds, and protected from the harsh elements outside. However, through the harsh rain a hooded figure could be seen running, they looks if they were hiding from the world around them. The cloak prevents anyone from seeing the person. The cloak figure ran all the way until the sounds of shouting could be heard. The figure froze, but they quickly reacted and made their way to a nearby park where they hope they could find somewhere to hide. The person found shelter underneath the picnic area. Once under the person removes the hood reveling a young woman with bright red hair, but the most odd features were two brown cat ears sticking out on the top of her head. The ears twitched picking up the faintest of sounds, believing to be safe the female neko unwraps a bundle that was hidden under her cloak. Inside the blanket slept a small baby with little tuffs of blond hair and red ears, that were more fox like than catlike, laid flat against his small skull. The baby neko was smaller than human babies, and his tail, which was fluffy and red, was curled around its small body. Its eyes remained closed, since neko kitten were born blind like real kittens. The baby was only a week old.

"My sweet Naruto, you must know how much I love you and your father would had loved you too," the red headed neko whispered gently kissing his nose.

Naruto, the kitten, softly snored in his sleep oblivious to all the evils of the world around him. His mother smiled down at her son, he was all that remained that mattered to her. She would never allow her son be taken to that place, she wanted him to grow up as a normal boy, not some pet. However, her sharp ears picked up the sound of footsteps approaching. Wrapping up Naruto, she quickly slinked away with catlike stealth. She believed she was hidden until she heard the sound of barking. She knew the dogs had picked up her scent. She then heard the humans approaching, but she took off running with Naruto resting securely in her arms. She then heard gun shots, this put more speed in her strides, thanks to her catlike movements she was faster and more flexible than normal humans. She hopped fences and scurried through tight fitting holes. Unfortunately she was outnumbered ten to one. She heard the men calling her, bribing her with empty promises. She ignored them and kept on running. She eventually came to the edge of the small town where she found a rushing river. She looked back and could see the flashlights. Three men with dogs and guns came forth. One step forward and spoke, "Kushina Uzumaki, you are cornered and have nowhere to go, so why don't you and your son come with us like good little kitties, I promise no harm where come to either of you."

Kushina hissed revealing her canines. "All you spit are lies, death would be better than the torture you put my kind through." She then made sure her son was bundled tightly. "I'm sorry Naruto," she whispered. She hurled herself in the river, however, one of the men were quick and shot her in the shoulder. The leader swore. "You idiot we need her alive, now you have gone and killed her."

The other man snorted. "We'll just say she drowned. I don't feel like fishing out that freak and getting the flu."

"Fine, hopefully the boss buys it, but there won't be any bonuses," the leader said.

"Who cares I just want to get out of this damn rain." The men then left the river bank.

_At the Uchiha Mansion_

A young raven haired boy by the name Itachi Uchiha was up late due to his new little brother's crying. His mother had given birth to Sasuke Uchiha three months, and t wasn't long did they discover that Sasuke has very strong lungs and will used them if not given what he wanted. Not that Itachi didn't love his new brother, in fact he couldn't wait to show him how to play soccer, football and baseball, and he would also teach him karate and fishing. Itachi wanted be the best big brother he could be. His mother and father were equally as happy to the new addition the family. But his crying could be bothersome when you are trying to sleep or trying to work, it was a good thing they had a maid always waiting to serve the young Uchiha. Itachi still laid awake unable to fall back asleep so he decided to take a late night walk to tire him out. Quietly, he slipped on his socks and shoes by his bed. He then crept out of his room and down a two flight of steps, he remained undetected all the way down to the main part of the mansion, which was a ballroom, The Uchiha's manor had been a part of the family since the late 1700s. Itachi always wondered what the past Uchiha were like.

Itachi decided to sneak out the kitchen's back door since their cook was out this week with the flu and Mrs. Uchiha didn't want her precious boys to get sick. Itachi silently walked through the huge kitchen. Once he unlocked the back door he slipped into the night. The rain had stopped so Itachi didn't need coat since it was a warm night. Itachi walked through woods in the back of their mansion. Itachi expertly weaved through thick trees. He finally came to the river that he enjoys watching as the water made its long journey. Tonight it was little rougher than usual, however, Itachi didn't mind. He sat down in the grass. He hummed to himself. His eyes lazily scanned the river, all seemed fine. However, some movement caught his eyes. He narrowed his eyes. It looked like it was someone swimming toward the shore. Itachi thought it was rather dangerous to swim at night. Itachi watched as the person seemed to be struggling to keep afloat, concerned Itachi walked towards the shore.

"Hey are you okay?" he shouted.

The person looked at him in shock, they then started swim mining even harder, and to Itachi's relief they made it. He slowly walked over to them, they seems utterly spent and were just lying there. As he got closer him instantly saw it was a woman with red hair, but what shocked him the most were the brown cat ear on her head.

"Ummm ma'am why do you have cat ears and are you okay?" Itachi asked.

The woman weakly opened her eyes and pushed herself fully onto her back. Itachi saw two things a bundle that was moving slightly in her arms and a blood dripping out her shoulder. Itachi gasped and rushed over to the dying woman.

"Here let me help you," Itachi press his shirt to her wound trying to stop the bleeding. However, a hand clasped his am, shocked he looked at the pale woman.

"It's no use I'm dying, but please take my son, keep him safe and tell him that I love him when he's older," the woman croaked out with her final breathe and her hand fell limp as her heart stopped. Itachi felt tears for the strange dead woman that lay before him, Itachi never seen death first hand, and it shook him to the core. But he then remembered what she said , something about her son. Itachi eyes instantly landed on the bundle, where soft cries could be heard. Quickly Itachi grabbed the bundle and he found himself looking down at a small baby, it was smaller than Sasuke, Itachi's eyes instantly fell on the red cat ears pressed tightly to his head and his eyes were shut tight, much like a kittens. Itachi felt how cold he was and he knew that babies needed warmth. So he clutched the baby to his chest sharing his warmth, he then got up and dashed back, to the house. He then remembered the baby's dead mother. H e looked back to see her body gone, it had been swept away by the river. Tears leaked from Itachi's eyes as he turned and continue running towards the house with the baby neko in his arms. The baby was shivering terribly, scaring Itachi. He felt relief when he made it to his house. He ripped open the kitchen's door, he started shouting for his parent or servant , or anyone willing to help. Everyone was awake at the sound of his panicked voice. His mother and father burst through the kitchen.

"Itachi what's the meaning of this?" Fugaku demanded.

"Sweetie are you okay, what are you holding?" his mother asked.

Itachi removed the blanket revealing the baby. Both parents gasped. Mikoto dashed and took the baby from Itachi, the baby cried a little. "Who are you little guy? Oh my God you're so cold. Wake up the doctor." She then ordered the maids to follow her upstairs before anymore could be said, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Fugaku was a little shocked he quickly replaced with is usual cold self. He then looked at Itachi. "Son tell me exactly what happen."

Itachi explained walking down to the river and finding the half dead woman with baby. He added that she had died because she was shot in the shoulders. He then added the fact that both mother and son had cat ears, since Mikoto risked the boy away before anyone one could see. "Dad what is he?"

Fugaku sighed. "You see years ago people decided to cross genes with animals to help improve human abilities. They tried cats and it was successful the called them nekos, however, people became greedy and decided they could make a profit by selling the hybrids as pets or slaves, since they were technically not human. Many of the hybrid escape and live in secluded areas in the wilderness. I believe it is barbaric to treat them like freaks, the woman must have been trying to escape with her young, but she was shot."

Itachi was shocked. "So what are we going to do about the baby neko, dad?"

"I think fate brought him to us to raise like regular human child, we just have to hide his other half," Fagaku stated. "Now let's go check out how your mother's doing with the baby."

Both father and son left the kitchen and made their way to their personal doctor's office. When they arrived the baby was fast asleep on Mikoto's chest. Everyone could see his red ears and his red fluffy tail poked out of his new pajamas. Many of the staff around were a little shocked by the neko kitten, but Mikoto showed the baby the same amount of love as she would her own sons.

"Hello, Itachi and Fugaku, say hi to the newest addition to our family, Naruto Uchiha, his name was stitched in the blanket around him." The baby continues to sleep since it was depth and blind.

Itachi went over to peer at the baby. He was turning back to healthier looking baby. Itachi smiled down at his new baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Forever

_Four Years Pass_

It was a warm summer afternoon, birds were chirping and the smells drafted through the breeze. Mikoto was laying in their hammock reading a romantic book. Itachi was at karate lessons, and Sasuke and Naruto had gone to the zoo with the nanny. Fugaku was at the office. Mikoto loved her sons but sometimes it felt nice to have time to herself. Her peaceful day soon came to a noisy end when a sleek black car pulled in the driveway. The back door flew open, before the driver got out to open it, releasing two very excited and very loud four year old boys. Sasuke had inherited the Uchiha's raven hair, dark eyes and paled skin. Today he wore a a blue shirt with a rocket on it with a pair of shorts. Naruto, however, had blond hair, which was currently mostly covered by a baseball cap along with his ears. He had sun kissed tan skin and deep blue eyes that made anyone melt with one look. He also pocessed three whisker like marks on both side of his face that had developed over the years, Mikoto thought it must be a neko thing, but the whiskers just made him look even cuter. Naruto wore baggier pants, he needed room to hide his tail, and a orange shirt with a tiger on it.

The nanny scampered out of the back trying to keep up with the most energetic boys she had ever meet. The nanny was a young Asina girl, who was hired after Naruot became apart of the family, Mikoto made sure that she could be trusted where Naruto was concerned, she made sure all the staff swear never to tell anyone outside the Uchiha manor about Naruto's true self. The poor nanny was loaded with stuffed animals that the boys bought from the gift shop. The only things that Naruto and Sasuke held were their action figures.

"Mommy, mommy," both the boys called. They eventually found their mother outside seemingly sleeping on the hammock. But she instantly opened her eyes when she heard her sons running towards her.

Mikoto sighed it looked like her peaceful after noon was gone. "Oh my sweet boys." She smothered them with ksses causing both boys to wiggle and make disgusted noises and faces.

"Yucky cuties," Naruto whined wriping his face, Sasuke doing the same.

"I don't have cooties, we mom are immune to cuties so I can kiss you as much as I want,"she laughed at their horrified faces. "So how was the zoo, and Naruto you can take off your hat." Naruto instantly took off his hat letting his red ears stretch from their cramped position. Naruto looked relieved. Mommy and Daddy always made him hide his tale and ears, because they told him other kids would be jealous because he was special and he wouldn't make friends, but his family loved him so it was ok for them to see his appendages.

"It was great, Mommy, we saw a big lion and his teeth were huge," Naruto said. "A lot bigger than mine." Naruto showed off his white teeth, his canines were sharper than most children, even though they were his baby teeth.

"I bet they were, and how about you Sasuke, what was your favorite part?" Mikoto asked.

"I liked the elephants and their big ears," Sasuke said, he stuck his hands on the side of his head and made elephant noises. Naruto, never wanting to miss out on the fun, made lion sounds by growling. Mikoto laughed at her sons antics.

"How about I take my lion and elephant inside for some cookies, since I know that they both have such big appetites." The boys eagerly followed their mother inside, while they continued making animals noises. Cookies were already on the table with two cups of milk. The boys gobbled down the treats and finished their milk.

"Let's play hide and go seek," Naruto suggested.

"No, you never play fair and hide in places where I can reach and you always find me super fast," Sasuke pouted. Due took Naruto being part cat, he had increased agility and could climb up high places, he also had stronger senses, including sight, smell and hearing which did help detect Sasuke.

"Fine, poop face,' Naruto mumbled, but Mikoto heard it. Sasuke frowned at Naruto

"Naruto Uchiha you do not call people poop face, especially your brother now say your sorry," Mikoto demanded.

Naruto made a face, but he appologised. "Sorry Sasuke for calling yu poop face."

"I forgive you, Naruto," Sasuke said reluctantly, still a little angry at his annoying brother. "Let's go play with our cars instead."

Naruto instantly smiled. "Okay!

The boys raced upstairs into the playroom which was filled with toys, a flat screen television, and their older brother's Xbox which they were forbidden to play until they were eight. Besides if they broke one of Itachi's game, they shivered at the horrible things Itachi would do to them. Itachi was fourteen years old, and spent more time playing games and hanging out with friends than playing with his brothers. He's occasionally would teach them cool karate moves and he taught how to play catch. Itachi was a cool brother when he wanted to be.

The boys were soon occupied with their trucks and cars for about five minutes before they decided to play other games. They spent their time in the land of make believe for a few hours until they heard the door downstairs open and close.

"I'm home," came their father's deep voice. "Where are my boys and lovely wife?"

"Daddy!" Sasuke and Naruto both shouted. Their game instantly forgotten as they raced downstairs to greet their father. The tall raven haired man smiled at his two boys racing towards him with big smiles. He instantly scoops both of them into his strong arms.

"How's my boys?"he asked

"We went to the zoo, and saw lions, tigers and bears!' Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh my," Fugaku chuckled. He put both boys down, ruffling their hair.

"Daddy we wanted to watch a movie with you tonight and eat popcorn," Sasuke said pleadingly. Naruto looked hopeful.

"Well I'd love too but I have work to do how about some other time?"

"But daddy you always working," Naruto pouted, Sasuke nodded in agreement. Their dady hardly ever spent time with them.

"Don't be sad, how about since tomorrow is Friday I take you to the park and we play catch and get ice cream."

"You promise?" Sasuke asked.

"I promise."

"Pinkie promise," Naruto said holding up his small finger, which Fugaku wrapped his large pinkie around it. He did the same to Sasuke.

"Pinkie promise," Fugaku said. Sasuke and Naruto smiled since everyone knows you can't break a pinkie promise. Fugaku then went to greet his wife with a kiss, Sasuke and Naruto made disgusted noises. The chef than called them stating that dinner was served. Itachi was absent, much to Fugaku's and Mikoto's annoyance, lately their eldest son at put his friends and activities above his family. It wasn't after the dishes were being clear that Itachi burst through door in ripped black jeans and black sweatshirt with a white skull on the back. He wore dirty combat boots and chains hung off his jeans. He would have gotten his ears pierce but Mikoto put her foot down at that point.

He tried to sneak upstairs but was caught when Naruto shouted his name and came running at him. Itachi cursed but couldn't bring himself to be angry when his adopted neko brother came running at him wearing blue pajamas with Spider-Man on them, a hole was made in all his pajamas since nighttime was the only time he could let his tail out of hiding. His fluffy red tail twitch in excitement and as did his pointed ears. He was just too adorable to be mad at.

"Big brother you're home," Naruto pounced on Itachi. Itachi hugged his little brother, despite him becoming a rebellious teenager he still loved his brothers.

"Hey little guy." Itachi scratched Naruto behind the ears. This instantly put Naruto at peace, he let out a soft purr. He like his ears scratched, just like any cat would, and the whole family knew that.

However, this brotherly bonding was caught short when an angry Mikoto stomped towards them. Naruto ears laid flat against his scull, his tail twitched nervously. He could tell Mommy was really angry.

"Hey mom," Itachi said, putting Naruto down.

"Naruto, sweetie go up to your room and wait for mommy to read a bedtime story ok," Mikoto said calmly.

"Okay mommy, can you read the one about the boy who was raised by wolves?" Naruto asked, Jungle Book was his favorite.

"Alright now go on." Naruto scurried up the stairs but he didn't go to his room because he saw Sasuke eavesdropping on the balcony, Naruto decided to join him.

"Mommy's angry at Itachi," Sasuke whispered.

This concerned he didn't want Itachi to get in trouble because he won't be able to go to the parks tomorrow and play catch with daddy and eat ice cream.

Iit didn't take long before they heard shouting.

"I can't believe you stayed out pass curfew, that's three nights in a row, young man." Mikoto shouted.

"What's the big deal, mom, I'm here now," Itachi said, carefree.

"Don't talk to me like that, as long as you live under my roof you live by my rules."

"Okay mom, I'm sorry can I go now,' Itachi said sounding bored.

"No I don't believe you, lately all you care about are your no good friends more than you do your own family. Your friends might not always be there for you, but your family will. Your brothers love you and you are their role model. So to make you take your family serious I'm making you go to the park tomorrow and spend the day with your father and brothers. And since you were late again your grounded for a week, meaning no video game, no television and no friends."

"Fine," Itachi growled and stomped away and went up to his room. The sound of a door slamming could be heard throughout the mansion. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked to see their brother and mommy so mad at each other. They then looked to se their father coming out of his office to comfort his distress wife.

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong for him to act in such away," Mikoto whimpered.

"You are a great mother, Mikoto. Itachi is just a typical teenager and as long as we keep are eye on him, he'll be a swell young man." Fugaku said this without a doubt. "Now you better go a read to our other sons before they get impatient." Sasuke and Naruto scurried into their shared bedroom that was painted blue and green with super heroes on the walls. Naruto jumped into a his car shape bed, while Sasuke snuggled into his shark bed. Their mother came in and read them their story. She then kissed them good night. "I love you both so much," she whispered to them before shutting off the lights in the room


	3. Chapter 3 Brother for Life

Both Sasuke and Naruto were bouncing around in excitement, today was their first day of kindergarten. Mikoto was having a hard time keeping up with her little balls of joy. The nanny was away for some family emergency which left Mikoto in charge of preparing the boys, since Mr. Uchiha was already at work, and Itachi of course was no help, he just sat in the limousine texting his friends.

Mikoto was a little nervous, this would be the longest time she was ever separated from Sasuke and Naruto. She was especially concerned about Naruto, even though he was always warned to hide his ears and tail in public she feared he might be tempted to show them off with her not around. As for now both his ears and tails were hidden under his hat and in his pants. The only neko thing visible were his whisker like marks on his cheeks, but they could pass those off as birthmarks.

"Naruto and Sasuke please eat your breakfast and get your backpacks. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day of school do you?" The boys shook their head and sat down and ate their eggs and bacon. They then grabbed their super hero backpacks and ran out the door.

They hopped into the limo and started talking excitedly to their brother, who was to busy to texting to care.

"Itachi we get to go to school like big kids," Naruto stated proudly.

"Hn," was the only reply they received.

"We'll make friends," Sauke added.

"Hn"

"We will get smart," Naruto tapped his head.

"Hn"And that basically how the entire ride to school went.

At Konoha Elementary

After dropping Itachi at the high school, the limo parked itself outside the elementary school. Mikoto escorted her sons into their classroom. An elderly woman by the name Mrs. Flora was greeting everyone with a warm smile. She had lavender eyes and gray hair. She wore a light blue dress with kittens on it. Mikoto made her way over with the boys.

"Hello Mrs. Flora I'm Mikoto Uchiha and these are my sons." The other mothers gasped for they all knew the Uchiha were filthy rich and basically owned the town. To believe the Uchiha boys were sharing a classroom with their own children. Many mothers planned on making their children befriend them in order to get close to the Uchihas. Some with daughters were already plotting to get their daughters to date the two boys when they were older.

Mrs. Flora, however, simply smiled and shook hands with the other woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She then squatted down so she was at eye level with new students. "I will be your teacher this year. What are your names?"

"My name is Naruto Uchiha," introduced the blonde.

"And mine is Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you, both of you seem like really nice boys." She stood up to talk to Mikoto."I asure you Mrs. Uchiha that your boys will be perfectly fine."

"Thank you, ma'am," Mikoto applied. She guided her boys away from everyone else and knelt before them, hugging them both, and made sure Naruto's hat was on right. "Now behave yourself, learn a lot, and make good friends. And Naruto keep your hat on at all times, and Sasuke make sure he does. I love you both so much."

"Okay, mommy and we love you too," they both said at once. Smiling she hugged them one last time before leaving.

Sasuke slung his arm across Naruto's shoulder, he was always protective of Naruto despite them being only a few months apart in age. "Let's go make friends," Sasuke suggested, Naruto nodded eagerly. They decided to join the group at a table who were quietly drawing and coloring. The walked over to the four kids and sat across from them. One boy was brunet with a pony tail, and had a lazy look in eyes. He wore mostly green. The boy had light spiky brown hair and was chubby, he wore a red shirt with a dragon on it. The other two kids were girls. One had pink hair with emerald eyes, she wore a red dress and scandals. While the other girl had long blond hair tied into a pony tail and had light blue eyes, she wore a purple dress.

"Hello my name is Naruto, this is my brother Sasuke," Naruto announced loudly.

The brunet introduced himself and the other kids, "I'm Shikamaru, and the other boy is Chogi and the pink hair is Sakura and the girl in purple is Ino." He gestured to each kid as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said smiling at them, mostly at Sasuke.

"Would you like to be friends!" Naruto blurted out.

"Ok," the other kids said in response.

The Uchihas smile, making friends was easier than they thought. They started drawing too. Once all the moms left Mrs. Flora called all the kids to make a circle and sit down on the carpeted floor. "Now I call you up and you will say your name and what you like and don't like. Who would like to go first?" Hands shot up, except for a couple of shy or lazy kids, like Shikamaru. Finally Mrs. Flora chose Ino.

Ino walked in the middle with confidence. "Hi I'm Ino, I like kittens and I don't like spiders." She then chose Sakura to come in the middle and she sat down.

"I'm Saskura and I like helping others and I don't like scary things."

"I Shikamaru and I like watching clouds and I don't like running."

"I'm Neji," introduced a brunet with pupiless eyes. "I like karate and I don't like cry babies."

"I'm Choji and I like pizza and ice cream and I don't like broccoli."

"I-i'm H-hinata and I-I like flowers and I don't l-like umm bees." Hinata had the same eyes and hair like Neji since they were cousins.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I like karate and playing soccer with my brothers and I don't like people who are mean to my brother Naruto," Sasuke said.

Narutp bounded up joying the attention. "I'm Naruto Uchiha and I like ramen and playing with my brothers, and I don't like bullies." However, before he could sit down a a kid spoke up.

"You can't be Sasuke's brother, you don't look like him or your mommy."

This clearly upsetted Naruto. "I am too Sauke's brother, and you are a dummy."

This offended the dark brown hair boy. "And you are a whisker freak."

Mrs Flora at this time stepped in. "That's enough Kiba, and Naruto we don't call eachother names even if the other person was mean, please go sit down." Defeated Naruto sat down next to Sauke. Sasuke was too angry, how dare that Kiba say Naruto wasn't his brother. Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly so everyone could se that they were together, brothers for life. After that the students continues introducing eachother until they all knew eachother names and likes and dislikes. They then had learned the Alphabet and how to count all the way to 30. They then had snack time and play time outside.

Sauke and Naruot played tag with their new friends, even Shikamaru joined, although he was tired of it after five minutes and decided to lay on the grass and watch the clouds float by. However, the fun ended when Kiba, along with Shino and Neji approached their group, Kiba butted in by roughly shoving Naruto to the ground. "That's for calling be dummy and being a whisker freak!"

Naruto was in shock with the sudden violence that he didn't stop the kick that landed in his stomach however, before the second blow came Kiba was pushed away by Sasuke. "You leave my little brother alone!" Sasuke shouted. Tears were dripping down Naruto's face. This angered Sasuke but he calmed himself so he could help his brother stand back up. Neji and Shino decide to join the fight and soon the boys were bloodied and bruised. Shikamaru, along with Choji and the girls just watched in fear of their new friends, but were afraid of getting trouble if they joined. Finally the fighting stopped when the teachers saw what was happening and pulled the boys away from each other.

The boys were all sent to the school nurse and a call was made to all their parents. It was a miracle that Naruot's hat stayed on during the scuffle. No one had any broken bones, thank God. They were then sent to the principle's office, which was pretty scary for five kindergarteners on their first day. They were all shaking as they approached the office. Once inside they were even more frighten to see their parents waiting for them with disapproving looks. Mikoto was one of them, she had been working a new design for her clothing line when she was called by the school that her sons got into a fight. When she heard this she turned into mother bear and dropped what she was doing drove herself to the elementary school. She was relieved when all they had were a few bruises and cuts nothing too serious. The parents of the boys who were involved in the fight sat across from the principle Tsunade.

"Thank you all for coming," Mrs. Tsundae stated. "Now on to the subject of the boys. All witnesses of the fight claimed that it was Kiba who pushed Naruto and kicked him. It was then Sasuke who defended Naruto, after that all the boys joined in."

Mikoto was the first to talke. "So my boys are innocent and Sasuke was only defending his brother."

"That is correct, Mrs. Uchiha."

Kiba's mother was angry and embarrassed by her son. "I am truly sorry for my son's actions." She harshly nudged Kiba.

"I'm sorry Naruto and Sasuke," Kiba said.

"I forgive you," Naruto stated, smiling despite the bruises on his cheeks. He gently nudged Sasuke. "I forgive you too," Sasuke said reluctantly.

Once that was settle the parents and children filed out of the principla's office. On the drive home Mikoto was lost in her own though as were the boys. Sasuke was glad they didn't get in trouble too much, but if that Kiba hurt his brother again he'd get Itachi to beat him up. Naruto was thinking back to what Kiba said, how he didn't look like Sasuke or his mommy, or any of his family. He knew he was little different with his ears and tail, but it never bothered him because his mommy and daddu and brothers loved and never treated him differently. But now that he thought about, he wanted to know why he was so different. He just had to know. Once they arrived at the house Mikoto instructed the chef to make a snack and then escorted her sons to their room. Sasuke and Naruto sat on their bed, clutching their stuffed animals. Naruto had a fox, and Sasuke had a raven. Mikoto sat in the middle on a chair.

"Now I want you to know, Sasuke you did the right thing by sticking up for your brother, but fighting is bad and next time get a teacher. So I won't punish you and let you off with a warning okay?" Both boys nodded in relief. However, Mikoto noticed Naruto looked troubled.

"Naruto, sweetie what's wrong do you owies hurt?' Naruto shook his head.

"Mommy why am I different from you, daddy and my brothers?" Both Mikoto and Sasuke were shocked. Naruto took off his hat revealing his ears.

Mikoto went over to her adopted son, as did Sasuke both sat down on Naruto's small bed. Mikoto pulled Naruto into her embrace. "Naruto, I love you, and as does everyone in this family. You belong with us."

"But you don't have ears like me, or a tail," Naruto pointed out.

"That's because you're special," Mikoto said, she was not ready to tell Naruto the truth. She feared he wouldn't see her as his mother anymore, and she loved him as much as she did Sasuke and Itachi. She gently stroked his furry ears, causing him to relax and purr.

"And you're my brother," Sasuske stated without doubt. Naruto smiled and hugged him. Mikoto then gather both of them in her arms.

"I love you both, my sons." They stayed like that for awhile.

_Please Review_


	4. Chapter 4 Party

Two years pass; Naruto and Sasuke were growing up, both mentally and physically. They enjoyed school and playing with their new friends. Even the rivalry between them and Kiba and his friends didn't bother them, there have been a few scuffles after the first fight but nothing too serious. Naruto and Sasuke learned that ignoring the stupid heads got them treats, while fighting got them timeout and no treats. They were now in 2nd grade, and Halloween was right around the corner. School was even more fun now that they did more arts and crafts and they got to wear costumes.

Itachi had become more rebellious than ever. He was a complete party boy; interests included friends, drinking, smoking and sex. Mikoto spent so much time in the principal office that she was on the school's speed dial. She tried to punish him, but she couldn't monitor him at school where he would cut class and smoke on the school's roof with his friends. He also stole from drug stores and sold the goods to people at school, so far he hasn't gotten caught by the police. Fugaku tried to help, but wasn't around enough to be much help, and he'd usually just blew it off as another stage of growing up that every teen went through. The only time Itachi wasn't a complete ass was when he was with his younger brothers, it was like switch went off in his brain. Naruto and Sasuke took karate and played on a little league baseball team. Itachi found time to practice with them and give them tips. He would take them fishing down at the river where he had found Naruto seven and a half years ago. His brothers were the light to his darkness.

Unfortunately on Halloween night both their parents had to leave for business, this saddens Sasuke and Naruto since they wanted to go tricker treating with mom and dad and not with the nanny. Itachi however was excited because he was planning a huge party, he paid the staff extra money, from his "job" and convinced them that mom and dad said it was ok. Naruto and Sasuke knew nothing of this so they were happily getting their last of their costumes ready before they hunted for candy with the nanny and friends from school. Naruto decide to use his tail and ears to his advantage and decided to go as tiger, he just had to wear a tiger suite and paint his face like a tiger. He didn't need fake claws since, his nail grew like a cat's, he usually had to cut them but he had let them grow out for two weeks, they had sharpened into claws. Sasuke decided to be a vampire and was just putting on his cape and fangs. And soon they were running downstairs with their sacks. The nanny was waiting for them in a Halloween sweater and black pants.

Itachi waited for his brothers to leave. Once they did he ordered the servants to prepare the ballroom and help set up the music. The chef had already baked Halloween cookies, brownies and cakes. Once the refreshments were laid out the partiers arrived in various costumes. Itachi himself was a sexy pirate with a golden earring and a fake sword strapped to his hip. Some people brought kegs of beer. He instantly saw his main group of friends. Kisame had almost grey skin and had fish like eyes; he was dressed as some kind of sea god. He was at the moment single. Deidra was the blond dress as a vampire, next to him was his boyfriend Sasori, he had red hair. Yahiko was the orange hair and was dating the purple hair girl Konan. They were dressed as Egyptian prince and princess.

Grabbing a can of beer Itachi made his way over to them. Kisame waved at him."Yo Itachi awesome party! And sweet costume."

"Same to you fish face," Itachi chuckled.

"So do your folks know about this?' Yahiko asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Since when do I ask for permission?" Itachi questioned.

"So Itachi still single?" Diedara asked girlishly with his arms draped around Sasori.

"I like to keep myself free," Itachi replied, rolling his eyes. He scanned the party and saw nearly most of Konoha High was there, he was please see many girls in slutty costumes. He was feeling lucky tonight. The party continued for hours. And Itachi was on his tenth drink and was grinding into some slutty Red Riding Hood who he believe her name was Alice and she was in his gym class, she was completely wasted and a basically throwing herself at him. Some couple had disappeared into the vacant rooms, only his parents' and brothers' rooms were off limits. Some kids were passed out drunk. The servants scurried around cleaning up puke and serving snacks. The music shook the house. Itachi about to take Alice to his room when the front door flew open, revealing two shocked seven years olds and their nanny weighed down by candy. A few people notice them, but shrugged and continued partying.

The nanny looked scared as she quickly guided Naruto and Sasuke away from the wild teenagers. She managed to get them pass the mob of teenagers and into the kitchen, where the stumbled on couple making out.

"Excuse me," the nanny interrupted. The drunken couple looked annoy but they instantly left to a new location. The nanny turned towards the boys. "Now I'm calling your parents to tell them what is happening, you to go to your rooms and stay in there and lock your door, here I'll put your candy away so the kids won't eat it." With that said she took the bags of candy.

Naruto and Sasuke remained speechless. They had a great time with their friends and received loads of candy. They were frightened out of their minds when they saw all the strange people in their house.

"Itachi must have done this,' Sasuke stated.

"He's going to be in so much trouble," Naruto stated. They knew Itachi threw a party without their parents' permission. "We should hide in our rooms because they could make us do bad things." Sasuke agreed and took his brother hand and bravely when back in the ballroom filled with teenagers. They pushed their way thought the crowd, trying avoid detection. Unfortunately Yahiko and Konan, the only ones not drunk, recognized Itachi's little brothers.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, I though Itachi said you were tricker treating?" Yahiko shouted.

The younger boys were relieved to find someone they knew. "Hi Yahiko and Konan!" Naruto shouted back waving. This suddenly caught the attention of a drunken Itachi; he somehow was able to detect his brother's voice. He was sober enough to realize this wasn't good, his brothers would snitch on him and also his protective brother instincts kicked even in his poisoned brain. Itachi pushed away through the bodies of wasted teenagers.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Itachi called. Naruto and Sasuke rushed to their brother, looking scared and relieved.

"Itachi why are these strangers in our house? Is this a party?" Sasuke asked.

"If it is mom and dad are going be very angry," Naruto added.

Before Itachi could answer a white haired teen with glasses and a group of teens came forth.

"Well it looks like Itachi got busted by his little brothers," Kabuto sneered.

"Suck it Kabuto, I don't remembered inviting you here," Itachi said, shielding his brothers from the man. He knew was Kabuto was a complete creep, some say he actually molested children.

"Oh come on Itachi don't be a dick to Kabuto," slurred one of the girls. "Besides your brothers are so adorable in their little costumes."

Before he could do anything both Sasuke and Naruto were grabbed by three teenage girls in sleazy nurse costumes. They started cooing about how cute they were. They even started stroking them.

"Hey leave them alone," Itachi snarled, his parents would kill him for exposing his brothers to such profanity. He tried to reach for them, but Kabuto grabbed him by the arm.

"Calm down Itachi, your little brothers are in no harm, here have a drink," Kabuto offered him another beer. Itachi ignored him as he watched brothers be smothered by high school girls, some may even call it molesting. Naruto and Sasuke were frozen as the drunken girls continued petting and cooing them. One of them even started stoking Naruto's ear, which he couldn't help but purr. This brought more cooing from the girls. Itachi had enough and march over to them and yanked his brothers away however the girl stroking Naruto's ears accidently yanked them, causing Naruto to scream in a pain. This startled the girls.

"Looks like you caught some of his hair by accident," Itachi explained. The girls bought it and went away to grind against anything with two legs. Itachi quickly shuffled his brothers upstairs. Once he settled both of them down and put them to bed he made his way back to the party. However, Kabuto had seen the whole thing with Naruto, and he quickly slipped away from the partiers. He went out the door, walked to his car and made a call.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Fugaku and Mikot had a fit when they came back th next to morning would be an understatment. Both looked as if they were about to explode. Itachi head was bowed as his parents' voices thundered in his ears. Narutoa and Sasuek were eavedropping with ears up against their parents door.

"I can't believe not only did you deliberately disobey us by throwing a party, you exposed your brothers to inappropriate display of behavior by idiotic teenagers." Mikoto shouted.

'You also could have gotten arrested for underage drinking!" reprimanded Fugaku. He was just as pissed as Mikoto. The house was trashed and stank of vomit.

"You have gotten way out of control to where it endangers this family," Mikoto said. "I have tried so hard but you just continue to disobey me so you leave with no other choice but to send you to boarding school."

"What the hell mom!" Itachi snarled.

"You watch your tongue, Itachi," Fuagku warned. "Your mother is right in sending away that way you will be away from your terrible friends and start becoming responsible."

'Don't you dare walk away!" Mikoto yelled. Sasuke and Naruto quickly scrambled into their rooms before the door few open revealing a pissed of Itachi, following by fuming Fugaku and teary eyed Mikoto. Itachi stomped all the way to his room and slammed the door shut and locked it. Fugaku groaned a major headache was overcoming him and he went downstairs to cool off in his office. Mikoto stared at Itachi's door, feeling as if she failed her son, she then turned toward he younger sons' room. She walked into their room to find them crying and comforting each other. Alarmed she rushed over to them and took them into her motherly arms. "Sweeties what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked up at her with tears in his dark eyes, Naruto hid his face in his shoulder. "You're making Itahi go away."

Mikoto sighed. "I suppose you heard with our loud shouting. I'm sorry, but your brother has been very bad lately and now has put you two in danger. He needs to go somewhere where he can't get into so much trouble."

"Can't you forgive and keep him here?" Naruto asked.

"I will always love and forgive your brother, but he must learn there are consequences to his actions. Don't worry your brother will be around at Christmas and Easter and during the summer."

'But what if he's so mad that he won't love us any more?'Naruot cried.

"Itachi loves us very much deep down in his heart, he's just going through a bad phase," Mikoto said reassuringly.

Naruto and Sasuke were still a little unsure but nodded anyways . Their then left and they continued talking amongs themselves.

In a dark Basement Miles away from the Uchih Manor

Kabuto made his way down the dark stairs into creepy dark basement with barely any light to show they way. He used a flashlight to navigate through clutter and chains. Surrounding him were cages filled with nekos. Most of them were young no older than eighteen. Some had tags on their rags stating they were taken and their owners were coming to pick them up. The youngest ones were four years old, they were bred into the trade and only knew darkness and never tasted freedom, Kabuto ignored their pathetic yowls for food as he made his into an office occupied by two men. The one had gray skin and long black hair, with snake like eyes that were always plotting and calculating. The other man were a mask revealing only red eyes.

"Kabuto so nice to see you," Orochimaru said, in a hiss like voice that made Kabuto's skin crawl sometimes. 'I take it you have pleasant news for me."

"Indeed I do, it would appear that the Uchihas have a neko that they adopted as their son,' Kabuto asked.

"Is that so, and what would this neko's name be?'

"His name is Naruto," Kabuto answered.

"Naruto?" the masked man asked. "That name sounds familiar, hmmm."

"Perhaps he's a runaway,' Kabuto suggested. "He has blond hair wirh blue eyes, and is rather cute if I do say myself."

"That could be valuable traits,' Orochimaru purred. "Kabuto I want you to monitor this neko and his 'family' and see if you can get me any Intel, and Madara look up and see if we have any nekos with the description in our records."

"Aye sir," they both answered before departing. Kabuto smirked, this would be the perfect way to get back at those Uchihas.

Time skip a week later

Itachi was in his room with the doors locked and he was packing his bags. He was scheduled to leave first thing tomorrow morning for the boarding school in Canada. He couldn't believe his parents were shipping him to another country. He supposed the party did get out of hand, but no one got hurt. He tried to talk his parents stating he'll behave, but his parents could not persuaded. He really pushed them too far this time. His 'friends mocked him for going to boarding school, they didn't even care that he will miles away. The only ones concerned with him leaving were Sasuke and Naruto, they cried over him saying they didn't want him to leave. Itachi sigh he knew this was his fault, but he'd rather die than admit it to his parents. Suddenly the doorbell rang, he ignored it. Howver, he then heard Kabuto's voice. " Hello, Mrs. Uchiha I came over to see Itachi, being one of his friends."

What the hell was that creep doing here? Itachi marched out of his room. He felt burning rage once he saw the four eyed freak standing in his house. His mother looked confused. "I'm told Itachi not to invite anyone since he leaves tomorrow. He needs to pack."

"I perfectly understand but I just wanted to say goodbye if you don't mind," Kabuto said, his voice sickly sweet that it made Iatchi want to puke. He ndecide to make his presence known."

"Cut the shit Kabuto, you and I are not friends so get the hell out of my house," Itachi growled.

"Itachi! Don't be rude, he at least came over unlike your no good friends that you usually hang out with, Kabuto please come in I'll have the cook make some tea," Mikoto said. Kabuto smirked at Iatchi when his mom's back was turned. To make matter worse he started coming up the stairs towards Itachi, Itachi felt the urge to punch the creep.

"Looks like mommy forced you on a play date," Kabuto sneered.

"What the hell do you want, freak," Itachi demanded.

"I just want say goodbye, school is going be a drag with you not reeking hell," Kabuto said. Before another word could be spoken Naruot and Sasuke came throught front door followed by the nanny, they had just gotten out of school. Itachi didn't go since his parents told the school he was transferring.

"School was so boring today," Naruto commented to Sasuke as they mounted the stairs.

Kabuto smirked upon seeing Naruto with his hat hiding his ears. 'Hello kitty,' Kabuto thought. On the outidef however, he said. "Why hello Sasuke and Naruto."

"Umm hi, are you Itachi's friend?" Sasuke asked.

"No he is not,' Itachi growled from behihnd.

"Hey I know you your that quy from the party you had all those girls attack us," Naruot said with a shiver.

"Sorry about thta little man, those girls can get out of hand when they see cute things," Kabuto chuckled. He ruffled Naruto's hair alomost making hsi hat fall off, which Naruto didn't appreciate, he didn't like people out of his family touching him nor did he like being called cute. Itachi angered even more and shoved Kabuto away from his brothers.

"Keep your hands to yourself, creep," Itachi demanded. He simply couldn;t stand the guy.

Kabuto just chuckled, "Looks to me I over stayed my welcome so bye." With he slipped out the front door. The boys all were relievd for it was something about that guy that wasn't right. And they were right for when Kabuto touched Naruot he secretly took a strand of hair from his head. He could use it to see if it matched the DNA of any neko they had on record.


End file.
